Night, Ichi And Hime
by Hime eL En
Summary: Night• Malam dingin yang di habiskan berdua IchiHime. Karena mereka adalah pasangan suami-istri, belahan jiwa(soulmate) saling mencintai dan saling melengkapi


_Bleach_ _© Tite Kubo_

 _Night, Ichi And Hime_

 _Warn : Typo(s)_

 _Rated : T+_

 _Ichigo x Orihime_

.

.

Raja siang telah terlelap di gantikan dengan cahaya bulan yang tak kalah mempesona untuk menemani malam gelap

Denting jam terus berbunyi pukul 10 malam rupa nya, sebagian orang mungkin sudah terlelap dalam mimpi Indah masing-masing.

Lain dengan pria oren yang masih setia membuka irish nya walau kantuk sedikit mulai menjalar

'CEKLEK'

Akhir nya suara yang ia nantikan berasal dari pintu berwarna coklat itu terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita cantik dengan jubah tidur selutut polos yang begitu menawan

"Lama sekali, Orihime" pria oren itu sedikit bangkit dari tidur nya

"Hehe _gomen ne Ichigo-kun_ " ujar wanita cantik yang sedari tadi ia tunggu

"ahh apa-apaan itu Kazui ingin memiliki _Kaa-san_ nya sendiri"  
Ichigo nama pria orange tersebut menarik lengan putih sang wanita kedekapan nya  
"Padahal kan _Thou-san_ nya juga butuh sekali _Kaa-san_ nya" lagi bibir nya berucap yang sedetik kemudian beralih mengulum bibir ranum milik wanita nya Orihime yang tak lain adalah istri tercinta nya

"Ichi..- _kun_ " suara wanita nya tertahan  
"Nah, mari kita mulai ingat yang di inginkan Kazui"

Lama mereka menghabiskan waktu rutinitas malam yang biasa di habiskan oleh pasangan suami-istri saling mencintai

 _Sungguh, Ichigo tak bisa jika satu malam saja sang istri tak ada di ranjang mereka, ah tidak bahkan sesaat saja Ichigo tak mau jika tak melihat sang istri Kurosaki Orihime_

 _Sungguh, Orihime tak bisa jika semalam saja tidur tanpa pelukan sang suami, ah tidak bahkan sesaat saja Orihime tak mampu tanpa hadir nya sang suami Kurosaki Ichigo_

 _Orihime yang membutuhkan Ichigo_  
 _Ichigo yang membutuhkan Orihime_

 _Sungguh, baik Ichigo ataupun Orihime tak ingin kehilangan salah satu dari mereka_

 _Ichigo tak ingin lagi melihat Orihime istrinya menghilang seperti dulu ketika Aizen mencuri Orihime nya, tidak ia tak akan biarkan itu terjadi maka itu Ichigo akan selalu melindungi Orihime yang merupakan segala nya._  
 _Dan_  
 _Orihime tak ingin lagi melihat Ichigo terluka seperti dulu ketika Ulquiorra_  
 _mencoba membunuh Ichigo nya, tidak ia tak akan biarkan itu terjadi maka itu Orihime akan selalu disisi Ichigo yang merupakan hidup nya._

.

.

.

Dingin malam udara musim dingin tak membuat diri sang wanita coklat kedinginan, tubuh yang hanya tertutup selimut dan dekapan suami nya Ichigo benar benar yang terhangat

"Ichigo- _kun_ " suara merdu nya memanggil pria yang kini tengah mendekap tubuh nya

"Hmm"

"Rasanya lucu yaa kalau ingat dulu" wanita pemilik nama Orihime itu tersenyum

"Lucu ya, iya apalagi tahu kau cemburu sama Rukia, itu paling lucu hahaa" suara baritone suami orange nya tertawa

"Itu gak lucu" ujar Orihime sedikit meronta di dekapan Ichigo suami nya

"Haha lucu ya lucu" suami nya masih terbahak sembari mengeratkan dekapan mereka

"Tapi aku masih nggak habis fikir sama mereka yang beranggapan aku suka Rukia haha" pria oren nya masih tertawa menyebalkan

"Ichi- _kun_ sudah tertawa nya"

"Maaf maaf, habis nya aku nggak pernah punya perasaan apapun ke Rukia, bahkan jika dulu Rukia punya perasaan romantis atau semacam nya, aku rasa itu agak menjijikan" Menggaruk surai orange nya yang tak gatal

"Haa menjijikan? " ia Orihime sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban sang suami

"Yaa maksud ku aneh saja gitu, aku kan bukan lolicon, kamu tahu sendirikan untuk ukuran wanita Rukia malah mirip bocah, kayak ke Karin aja deh"

"Lagi pula Orihime yang aku cintai hanya kau seorang istri ku" suara Ichigo suami nya terdengar mantap dan hangat tepat di telinga

"Aku juga sangat mencintai Ichigo-kun" sebuah kecupan manis tepat di bibir Ichigo

.

.

.  
 _Benar, bagi Ichigo Rukia adalah teman baik nya seperti Renji dan Ichigo tak perlu tahu perasaan Rukia_  
 _Karena, apapun perasaan Rukia tak akan pernah merubah kenyataan bahwa HANYA Orihime wanita yang Ichigo cintai_

 _DAN_

 _Orihime tahu itu, bahwa HANYA Orihime wanita yang Ichigo cintai, Orihime percaya itu_  
 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tak peduli orang berkata apa yang mereka tahu mereka saling mencintai dan melengkapi_

 _Orihime memahami Ichigo_  
 _ichigo mengerti Orihime_

 _Because, Orihime adalah Istri Ichigo_  
 _Dan Ichigo adalah suami Orihime_

 _Mereka adalah pasangan_

 _"O_ _rihime, she is my soulmate"_

 _"Ichigo-kun, he is my soulmate"_

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _Fin_

Aku harap ada yang sudi membaca

 _Terimakasih :)_

 _Salam_  
 _El_


End file.
